Entah Apa Yang Merasukimu?
by Mayoiiro
Summary: Entah seberapa kuat efek pukulan Gempa. Sampai-sampai sifat Halilintar berubah 360 derajat seperti sekarang ini.


.

.

.

**_Entah Apa Yang Merasukimu_**

**_Rate: T(bahasa kasar plus adegan penyiksaan)_**

**_Genre: Comedy, Family_**

**_Chara: Halilintar tapi didramatisir_**

.

.

.

"TAUFAN! BLAZE! THORN! KESINI KALIAN!!!"

Teriakan siapa? Duh, jangan sok ngga kenal, deh. Semua orang di dunia sudah pasti tahu siapa yang teriak-teriak untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Yap! Dialah Halilintar, anak sulung dari kembar tujuh bersaudara.

Sepertinya ketiga adiknya, Taufan, Thorn dan Blaze baru saja mengganggu waktu bobok canti-- maksud Iiro, gantengnya.

Dan sekarang seperti yang kalian baca, Mas Hali Ting Ting sedang mengejar jodoh, maksudnya Trio Troublemaker yang sedang kabur sambil ngakak-ngikik tidak jelas.

"SIALAN. MASIH BISA KETAWA KALIAN, YA!!" Teriak Halilintar sambil mempercepat larinya.

"HAHAHA... KAK HALI NGGA BAKAL BISA NGEJAR KI-"

PANG!

BUAGH!

Seperti yang kalian lihat. Halilintar terlempar, terguling, dan terjatuh dari tangga lantai dua. Penyebabnya? Mungkin bisa tanya Gempa yang sedang memegang teflon penyok berbentuk kepala Hali di tangan kanannya.

"Aah.. Hali! Maaf!! A-aku ngga sengaja. Kamu gapapa, kan?" Ucap Gempa terbata-bata sambil cepat-cepat turun dan berlari menuju maya-- tubuh Hali.

Sepertinya, si empunya pingsan. Setidaknya dia sudah ke alam mimpi lagi, walaupun dengan cara yang berbeda.

Gempa dan Trio Troublemaker yang tadinya terburu-buru menuju Halilintar langsung tenang setelah tahu kalau kakak sulung mereka cuma mimisan. Cuma? Iya, di keluarga ini yang parah itu kalau sudah megap-megap mau Inalillahi. Luar binasa.

"Kak Gempa hebat!" Ucap Thorn dengan semangat.

"Hebat gimana, Thorn?"

"Kak Gempa bisa lempar Kak Hali yang sabuk hitam Karate dari lantai dua pakai satu tangan doang! Hebat, Kak!!"

Sepertinya Thorn salah mencerna keadaan sekitar. Gapapa, yang penting tetap jadi dedek polos kesayangan kita.

Sementara itu mereka sedang cap cip cup kembang kuncup siapa yang mau angkat Hali yang tubuhnya seberat lima karung beras kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Karena menyadari cara ini tidak efisien dan tidak berguna. Akhirnya mereka berempat menyeret Halilintar, tidak peduli kepala kakak sulung mereka terantuk-antuk ujung anak tangga. 'Yang penting sampai kamar' ucap mereka dalam hati.

* * *

Sudah seminggu setelah insiden HaliTuing yang disebabkan oleh Gempa. Sudah seminggu setelah Blaze, Thorn dan Taufan melihat kakak sulungnya terbang lalu terjun bebas setelah ditampar sampai jadi dadar oleh Gempa menggunakan teflon kesayangannya. Dan Halilintar belum sadar sampai sekarang.

Perlu diperjelas? HaLELEntar belum sadar. Iya, ngga sadar. Mungkin setelah ditampar dia mimpi pingsan makanya ngga bangun-bangun. Atau mungkin ada pembuluh darahnya yang pecah atau dia gegar otak setelah dipukul Mama Gemgem.

Bertanya-tanya kenapa ngga dibawa ke RS, kan? Iya, Gempa sempat kepikiran begitu. Tapi mereka bokek, kantong kering... Daripada bawa Hali ke RS mendingan uangnya dipakai Gempa untuk beli kangkung, tahu, dan tempe. Ingat, makan kebutuhan pokok, kesehatan sekunder.

Taufan sudah ngejer-ngejer ngga jelas dari minggu lalu. Hali ga ada, jatah malam ga ada. Hush..! Bukan jatah malam yang itu!

Kalian tahu sendiri, kan. Halilintar sama Taufan hubungannya sudah kaya film India. Kejar sana, kejar sini. Background musicnya Koi Mil Gaya.

Taufan yang dikejar. Dia yang lari-lari gajelas sambil senyum-senyum, ketawa, dan nangis ngga jelas. Nah, Hali... Dia mah yang ngejar. Ngejar mesra sambil bawa kursi dan teriak-teriak kata mutiara.

Waw betul jatah malam Taufan.

Karena ngga pengen tuli ataupun gila setelah mendengar suara Taufan, akhirnya Gempa membawa kakak sulungnya ke RS terdekat.

Betapa terkejutnya Gempa setelah mengetahui kakak sulungnya koma untuk sementara waktu. Alasannya, benturan di kepala Halilintar terlalu kencang.

Taufan. Sang dalang dari semua masalah ini cuma bisa ber-sweatdrop ria. Gempa yang merasa bersalah sudah sujud sembah minta ampun. Kenapa? Kan dia yang nerbangin Halilinting. Blaze sujud syukur, kalau kakaknya yang itu gabakalan bangun lagi dia bakal bebas, tanpa takut ada yang marahi. Durhaka emang.

Thorn antara ngerti dan ngga ngerti. Udahlah, dek... Jangan ngerti, berat. Biar aku aja. Ice baru sadar Kakaknya udah pingsan dari minggu lalu. Cuih, dasar polar bear. Kamu tidur atau mati suri, Pak? Sementara Solar menangis sedih. Kenapa? Ya, jelas- kelinci percobaannya sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Gimana ngga sedih, coba? Walaupun begitu, Solar merasa lumayan senang karena rival yang menyaingi ke-handsome-an dan kepopulerannya (Fang ga dihitung) sedang tidak sadar. DIA BISA MENGUASAI DUNIA SEKARANG, MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Udah... Balik ke cerita.

Sekarang anggap saja kelima kembaran durhaka dan Gempa sedang khawatir dengan keadaan Halilintar. Anggap saja, iya... Demi keberlangsungan cerita.

... walaupun sebenarnya ngga, minus Gempa.

Gempa masih sedih sampai sekarang. Masih merasa bersalah ke Hali, katanya. Padahal dia sedih karena teflon kesayangannya rusak gara-gara Hali.

DURHAKA JUGA KAMU YA!

* * *

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Halilintar sudah sadar, walaupun ya...

"ASTAFIGHRULLAH, BLAZE! BARUSAN KAMU BILANG APA?!!!" Teriakan nyaring Halilintar memecahkan piring dan gelas hadiah sabun cuci D*I* yang selalu dibeli Gempa.

"Er.. Aku bilang bego ke Thorn, Kak. Gapapa, kan? Toh, biasanya Kakak sampai bilang bajigur atau apalah itu kalau lagi marah..." Jawab Blaze sambil celingukan.

Halilintar terkejut. Segeralah Ia mengambil tasbih dari saku bajunya.

Blaze yang awalnya celingukan tiba-tiba bingung. Habisnya kalau begini biasanya Hali langsung mengikat dan memasungnya di tiang listrik depan rumah. Setelah melihat tasbih kayu itu Blaze merasa agak senang. Mungkin cuma diruqyah oleh Abangnya.

Oh... Dia salah-

Hali langsung menyelepet Blaze dengan tasbih itu. Mulutnya komat-kamit istighfar sambil baca ayat kursi, sesekali menyemburkan air zamzam KW ke Blaze. Biar tahu rasa sekalian ins'yaf kata Hali.

Yah-beginilah. Sejak Halilintar sadar dan pulang ke rumah kondisinya sudah seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja jadi manusia ins'yaf. Gempa yang merupakan manusia paling Sholeh di rumah durjana itu tiba-tiba saja harus mundur jadi manusia paling Sholeh nomor dua.

Sekarang Gempa sudah menganggap Hali, atau mungkin- Jin Kecambah yang merasuki Hali sebagai rival ke-SHOLEH-an nya.

Semua fangirl dan fanboy Hali tambah menjadi-jadi. Sudah cakep, tinggi, atletis, Sholeh pula. Siapa sih, yang ngga bakal jatuh hati ke cowo macam itu?

Keenam kembar durhaka... Yah-- gimana, ya? Mereka... Sedih(?) kakak sulung tsun-tsun garang mereka hilang. Digantikan dengan Ustadz dadakan yang kelewat waras.

* * *

Ngga tahan dengan semua ketidakwarasan ini, kembar durjana pun menggelar rapat, diketuai oleh Gempa yang dibakar api cemburu.

Mereka merancang rencana mengembalikan Hali Ting Ting ke sifat asal.

Thorn mengajukan pendapat paling pertama. Thorn ingin mencoba metode jadi bocah lagi. Semua menolak, sudah cukup Thorn saja yang polos-polos bego, Hali gausah.

Blaze langsung angkat tangan setelah ide Thorn ditolak. Semuanya bilang 'TIDAK' saat mendengar ide Blaze untuk menjahili Hali sampai normal lagi. Takut kena ruqyah asal-asalan Hali. Ins'yaf kaga, badan sakit iya. Siapa juga yang mau diselepet tasbih sambil didoakan ayat kursi dan kena sembur air zamzam palsu?

Ice yang lagi mager pengen tidur berjamaah. Siapa tahu pas tidur Hali langsung normal lagi. Dasar, emang... Itu maumu pasti biar dapat jatah molor, kan?! Ngaku aja! Semua juga gabakal setuju!!!

Taufan angkat tangan sambil nyengar-nyengir. Idenya-- aduh... Ide Taufan itu- bikin biskuit Yaya bersama, lalu makan bareng biskuit Yaya. Siapa tahu Hali jadi normal habis makan biskuit berkekuatan super itu. Yang lain menolak sambil sweatdrop. Mereka bingung ada apa dengan indra pengecap Taufan sampai-sampai bisa bilang biskuit keramat itu enak.

Solar dengan gaya songongnya mengangkat tangan. Aura cling-cling sudah memenuhi ruangan, silau euy-- Dengan gagah berani Ia menunjukkan sebuah presentasi Powerpoint yang mungkin sudah dia buat sejak Halilintar jadi Ustadz dadakan.

Dengan rinci, panjang kali lebar, dan sebagainya. Solar menjelaskan isi Powerpoint yang jujur tidak bisa dimengerti oleh kelima Kembar Durjana yang lain.

"Jadi, intinya kamu mau buat ramuan yang bisa mewaraskan Kak Hali lagi. Begitu, kan Mayat--eh, Solar?" tanya Thorn polos bagaikan tanpa noda, apalagi dosa.

"PINTAR! SEPERTI YANG KUDUGA... THORNIE-KU MEMANG HEBAT!" ucap Solar sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Thorn. Tunggu, Lar. Dia kakakmu... Setidaknya bilang amit dulu atau tabik sugra lah, dasar kids jaman now.

Yang lain tampak setuju dengan rencana Solar. Hanya Gempa dan Ice yang tidak menunjukkan raut wajah setuju. Ice lagi molor, gimana mau setuju. Sementara itu Gempa sedang berpikir tentang berapa banyak uang yang harus dipakai untuk eksperimen ramuan Solar. Ini akhir bulan, bro... Uang dan dompet lagi tipis. Belum lagi biaya renovasi rumah kalau ramuan buatan Solar gagal dan meleduck, DHUAAAR, gitu.

Halinya tetap ngga waras, Gempanya yang jadi gila. Gamau ah. Kalau Gempa beneran ga waras terus dimasukin ke RSJ nanti siapa yang masak? Hali? Ujung-ujungnya mereka bakal dicekokin air zamzam palsu yang dicampur dengan M*as*ako. Gini-gini, Gempa engga mau saudaranya ikut-ikutan belok karena overdosis micin.

Dengan coretsenanghaticoret berat hati, Gempa menolak tawaran Solar. Alasannya, uang lagi ngga ada, sekarang akhir bulan. Kalau duit ga cukup, mereka ga makan. Sip deh...

Sumpah, Solar buat Powerpoint ujung-ujungnya ngga guna.

Sekarang sisa Gempa yang belum mengutarakan pendapat. Dengan seringai tajam yang terukir di wajahnya, Ia mengucapkan rencana mengembalikan Hali ke kenyataan miliknya.

Lima Kembar Durhaka yang lain mulai sweatdrop saat melihat wajah Gempa.

'TUNGGU SAJA, HALILINTAR... POSISIMU AKAN SEGERA KUREBUT KEMBALI! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' kurang lebih begitulah isi hati Gempa saat ini. RRRRRRRRESEP KEHANCURAN MILIK GEMPA SUDAH SIAP UNTUK DIJALANKAN.

* * *

Hari ini akan masuk dalam sejarah. Ke-enam Kembar Durhaka akan menyadarkan kembali kakak sulung mereka dari cengkraman Jin Kecambah.

Mereka semua sudah berjaga di pos masing-masing dengan panci dan kuali di tangan mereka.

'KRIET'

Suara pintu terbuka menjadi tanda-tanda kalau mereka bisa memulai rencana.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Taufan dan Blaze menampol sosok yang keluar dari kamar itu dengan kuali dan panci. Bukan cuma sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

"YEAAH..!! KAK HALI SUDAH TIDAK BISA BERGERAK!!!" teriak Taufan dan Blaze penuh semangat.

Solar memicingkan mata, coba melihat siapa yang kedua kakaknya hajar sampai mampus itu. Alangkah kagetnya Solar setelah mengetahui bahwa manusia yang tergeletak dilantai setelah dihajar habis-habisan adalah Gempa.

Belum sempat Solar memberitahu kedua kakaknya, tiba-tiba saja Halilintar muncul dari kamar mandi.

Blaze dan Taufan menatap cengo ke arah Halilintar. Kalau Hali disana, yang barusan mereka hajar siapa?

Mereka melirik kebawah. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka setelah mengetahui bahwa yang telah mereka hajar habis-habisan adalah Gempa.

"ASTAFIGHRULLAH, GEMPA?! KENAPA DIA BISA PINGSAN DI SINI?!! KENAPA KALIAN MEMBAWA PANCI DAN KUALI JUGA?!!"

Pekikan Halilintar tidak sengaja membangunkan Ice yang sedang tertidur indah. Dengan tidak elitnya, Ice bangun sambil terkejut-kejut dan melempar kuali di kedua tangannya. Nasibnya tidak mulus, kuali itu terjatuh tepat di kepalanya sendiri. Ice pingsan dengan cara yang tidak indah sama sekali.

"ASTAGA... ICE-- KAMU KE-"

'PANG!'

Halilintar jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Di belakangnya ada Thorn dengan wajah polosnya memegang teflon besi.

Solar menatap kejadian ghoib di hadapannya saat ini dengan wajah kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak? Kakak sulungnya pingsan padahal belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan kakak ke-enamnya adalah pelaku dari pingsannya sang kakak sulung, bahkan anak itu memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Dengan tubuh sedikit gemetaran Solar mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, menelepon ambulans. Ia tidak mau kakaknya yang sudah tidak waras, tambah tidak waras lagi setelah insiden mengerikan ini.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah insiden ghoib itu. Semua sudah sadar, kecuali Hali yang masih tertidur dengan wajah damai. Efek pukulan Thorn ternyata cukup dahsyat.

Hari ini Gempa masih menunggu kesadaran sang kakak sulung. Ia masih ingin meminta maaf ke Halilintar.

"Ngh..." Suara lenguhan kecil yang terdengar dari ranjang rumah sakit yang tengah ditiduri Halilintar cukup untuk mengalihkan dunia Gempa.

Dengan antusias, Ia berlari menuju sang kakak, dengan harapan sang kakak akan menerima permintaan yang akan Ia berikan setelah ini.

"Kak Hali... Aku- em.. Gempa minta maaf karena sudah merencanakan pemukulan dan memukul Kak Hali waktu itu. Gempa menyesal..."

Sang Kakak yang diajak bicara hanya bisa menatap Gempa bingung. Bibirnya terbuka, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah Gempa antisipasi.

"Kamu... Siapa..?"

**'End'**

* * *

Sebuah obat setelah baca Somnum, atau mungkin tidak...


End file.
